Talk:Rosé Thomas
Accent Mark This wiki spells her name as Rosé instead of Rose, despite the fact that the name isn't pronounced with any emphasis on the E, and I haven't seen it spelled with an accent mark in any of the official anime subtitles. In fact, the image at the top of this article shows her name without an accent mark. Should the name of the article be changed? --Michaelbillings 04:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : Okay, so I finally went and found my copy of the first manga volume. Her name is spelled with an accent mark in the official Viz translation. Instead of moving the page, I'll just make a note of the alternate spelling. --Michaelbillings 06:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I know this is old but you guys used the accent because it was spelled like that in the Viz manga? SeaTerror And because it's pronounced that way in the Japanese. If her name were Rose, it would be pronounced "Rozu" instead of "Roze". It's likely that she was named after the champagne. Several other characters are named so. To avoid a mispronunciation, the accent was the best way to go. CorbeauKarasu 21:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia note 'In an omake, Arakawa depicts Rosé as a hardened guerilla warrior fighting against Central forces after the fall of the Leto church.' <-- is it this one? I'm asking because when I saw that, I thought it was a Joan of Arc reference. Could it be so? Kiadony 15:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, yeah. I had long since heard that she became a guerilla in an omake, but I've yet to see anything suggesting that except the 4-koma you posted, so that's probably it. I can definitely see a sort of Joan of Arc motif in her outfit - it kind of looks like she's wearing steel plate armor - but the guys in her group look a touch more like they might be a play on the Huns or something, so I'm not sure. It's a good call, though. CorbeauKarasu 17:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Those guys look like Viking stereotypes (actual Vikings didn't use horned helmets, at least in battles). But the omake clearly wasn't meant to be taken seriously, it's just some random stereotypes put together for fun. Kiadony 17:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The trivia also says that Rose is Ishvalan despite having brown eyes, suggesting a mixed heritage. But if she was Ishvalan, then why doesn't she have white hair? Waterdrop95 04:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) She isn't Ishvalan. Pretty much no one in Reole is. They're just people of the desert in the 2003 anime, so they have darker complexions. Also, not ALL Ishvalans have white hair. But they ALL have red eyes. CorbeauKarasu 11:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Where does this information about her name come from? I honestly think that is a far-fetched assumption as long as there is no statement given by the author. At the end of the movie, you can see six, and not three children together with Rose in front of the Rockbell house (two are playing with each other on the ground, three are playing with Armstrong and Rose lifts one from the stairs). I never got the impression that she was attracted to Ed in the manga. I don't think wanting to see him again implies this, as she was excited to see Al again. She also didn't seem depressed to me about him not being there, just slightly disappointed. Last name? Where does it ever say that her last name is Thomas? I don't think I've seen it in official media, like the guide books and stuff. Lancebruh (talk) 19:28, October 16, 2016 (UTC)